


Day Nine: Fighting

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: In truth, she had never really seen herself as a soldier.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Nine: Fighting

In truth, she had never really seen herself as a soldier. Spellcaster? Yes. She had always seen herself in the old tomes and arcanic dust belonging to the libraries of yore. Yes, she had studied spells in self defense, of abjuratjon. Yes, she had mastered spells of offense, of invocation.

No, she had never wished to use this knowledge. None think themselves to come into the thick of it when the need arises, that the dead might one day rise and tear your world asunder as if life itself were but a yellowed page in a decaying text book.

Of texts books she had read many, and from that knowledge she compiled her own. Enchanting, engineering, telemancy… They were her loves. To triangulate the position where Ley Lines cross, to find that magical signature of a soul or item, to move it from one place to another through the Ley which connected all was a power which could serve all life on Azeroth. A gift. A lasting endowment to assure others had the transportation they needed to see family and home at will.

But times changed, and now those portals were used for war just as she was. Ferrying soldiers across Azeroth, and striking foes with the chaotic magics set to boil in those arcanic vortexes. Wormholes of destruction, never communication.

No, she never wanted to seek out a battle. They left her more hollow on the inside than at the start. In life there is always a give and take, especially with magic, and assuredly with the Void or of elemental Fire. Righteous fury burning away to reveal the crumpled husk she was, the power she used would use her. Voice broken and hoarse from screaming above the tempest Afina would find no reprieve in victory.

War tears, it burns, it drives rifts into the hearts of men. There are times when it is necessary, often it is not. For most often, all it would have rather taken was for diplomats to act like adults and put the people they were charged to serve first.


End file.
